btd_5fandomcom-20200213-history
Super Monkey
The Super Monkey is a tower in Bloons Tower Defense 5. It shoots darts at bloons at a hypersonic rate of speed, and is the most powerful tower in the game. However, it cannot detect camo unless upgraded to Temple of the Monkey God or with Tier 3 Super Monkey Lair. It is very obese and takes up too much space, so beware when trying to fill the screen with them. The super monkey as stated in the ninjakiwi website loves to bully younger kids because of his antisocialness. The super monkey is theorized to murder his own parents according to the btd5 theory. Upgrades Path 1 upgrades Tier 1: Laser Blasts Cost: $2 (Easy), $2974 (Medium), $3780 (Hard) Official Description: Shots super powerful lasers instead of throwing darts. Lasers can pop frozen bloons and pops lead too. Effect: Shoots lasers instead of darts that can pop 2 bloons each and pop frozen bloons. Also shoots at a faster rate. Tier 2: Plasma Blasts Cost: $4 (Easy), $5 (Medium), $5400 (Hard) Official Description: Plasma vaporizes everything it touches. Effect: Shoots plasma balls instead of lasers that can pop 3 bloons each. Also increases attack rate and range slightly. Tier 3: Sun God Cost: $1 (Easy), $1(Medium), $17820 (Hard) Official Description: It is said that those who doth touch the sun will be cleansed, and then there shalt be peace. Effect: Shoots 3 sunrays in 3 directions instead of plasma balls that can pop 15 bloons each. Shoots at a faster rate. Tier 4: Temple of the Monkey God Unlocked at: Rank 32 Cost: $8 (Easy), $10 (Medium), $108000 (Hard) Official Description: The Temple demands sacrifice the monkeys you can sacrifice are wizards,mortars,glue gunners ice monkeys, villages and Bomb towers and at least 10000 money of each . Its arsenal of unstoppable bloon destruction is enhanced and modified by the types of towers sacrificed. Use at your own peril. Effect: Sacrifices towers in the range of the Sun God to create a unique temple that has increased range and some attacks from the sacrificed towers. Click here to find out more. Path 2 upgrades Tier 1: Super Range Cost: $8 (Easy), $1 (Medium), $9999999999908 (Hard) Official Description: Super Monkey with super range = good! Effect: Increases range by quite a sum Tier 2: Epic Range Cost: $1 (Easy), $1 (Medium), $1620 (Hard) Official Description: Why settle for super when you can have ok i guess Effect: Increases range a bit Tier 3: Robo Monkey Cost: $7 (Easy), $9(Medium), $9720 (Hard) Official Description: Effect: Shoots darts/lasers/plasma balls twice at the same time and can fire at 2 more different enemies with each arm shooting independently.. To be simple, Robo Monkey's popping power is increased by 2. Yes, I tested it. Tier 4: Technological Terror Unlocked at: Rank 32 Cost: $21250 (Easy), $25000 (Medium), $27000 (Hard) Official Description: Be proud of this Technological Terror you have constructed. Bloon Annihilation Ability: Destroys all bloons within short radius of tower, completely, and utterly. Does 1000 damage to MOAB-Class bloons. Effect: Shoots green plasma instead of darts/lasers/plasma balls that fires 3 times as fast with a popping power of 5 (purchasing Path 1 upgrades you increase the popping power by 1 for each upgrade). Also adds an ability that destroys all bloons in a short radius of the tower (including M.O.A.Bs and B.F.Bs). Does lots of damage to Z.O.M.Gs. Trivia *Plasma Vision and Robo-Monkey upgrades range of the Super Monkey ever so slightly. *Robo-Monkey and Technological Terror towers require Plasma Blasts to pop Lead Bloons in the iOS version. *Bloon Annihilation Ability cannot destroy Camo Bloons even if the tower themselves can pop them. Same with Blade Maelstrom Ability and Activate Sea Monster! Ability. Category:Towers Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Monkeys